


A Race To Remember

by orphan_account



Series: Gallifrey Farms [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Clara, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horse AU, Horse Racing, Hurt/Comfort, Jockey AU, Short!Amy, Short!Rose, TenRose - Freeform, Tony is older than Rose, alternative universe, and Rose is super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainer, Maximus Puttulian or the Doctor hires the rookie Rose Tyler to jockey a new horse on the field. He starts to feel something more for the young girl when both horse and rider are injured and sometimes it takes a bit more than a shock to get a heart beating again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU I've been planning for a while. First things first I've owned a horse (He passed away and His name was Rebels Little King so this is dedicated to him in a way) I own a pony and I'm planning on getting another horse soon. So I know a lot about horses. second is I didn't use the usual John Smith but the name I'm using is still from doctor who, just classic. It's from the episode Battleship (idk which doctor I used my book whology) anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm going by American racing because racing is complicated as it is and I like to make it simple as possible.

The day started at a dreaded four thirty am, getting up, dressed, and heading to the track. Breakfast was small for humans at least, horses on the other hand were feed at least two pounds. Then a couple pounds of clean, grass hay. About an hour later horses were out running the turf. Trainers lined the fences, pocket watches out, sometimes with the owner, most of the time it's just them. There was word going around that Mr. Pettulian or the Doctor had a new horse to train and was looking for a jockey.

"The horse is right off the farm." Mickey said, watching Rose.

"Yeah, well, I think he was the one to watch me take a fall today." Rose stated, pulling off her paddock boots.

"Come off it Rose, it happens to everyone."

"I need to get a horse. Not a maiden, someone I could win on."

"Talk to the Doctor then." Mickey advised.

That's the only thing Pettulian would actually respond to, he refused to be called by his actual name. Rose was taking a horse to exercise the dirt track when a sudden hand was on her shoulder. She nearly leapt out of her skin.

"Ms. Tyler, I presume?" The owner of the hand asked.

Rose turned around to see the one and only Doctor, his voice was higher than she imaged. He was surprisingly taller without the twenty foot distance between them, causing Rose to almost have to look up to see his face.

"That's me!" She said.

He nodded, "You were the one to take that tumble today?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I saw that, you don't think it was the horses fault at all?" He questioned, "That's what Amy said you said."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for her response. Had he been talking about her? She thought of how to put her words.

"How could I? I had the wrong footing, horse hit a bump in the road, causing my foot to slip, and making me roll in the dirt for a minute." Rose explained.

"You're new around here aren't you?"

"Third week."

He smiled slightly, "Fresh meat has to be here by five. I guess I'll see you then."

With that, the Doctor sauntered away, his long coat gliding out behind him. Rose patted the bay horse's neck.

"You think I finally have something?"

•

At eight Clara, Rose, and Mickey were walking out to the bus stop.

"Wait, so _the Doctor_ came to talk to you?" Mickey asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "For the fifth time, yes."

"I'm just makin' sure short stuff." Mickey said, running forward before getting slapped on the arm by Rose.

Clara sighed happily, "Have you seen his hair?"

"It looks like it's never been touched by a real brush." Rose said giving her an appointed look.

"But imagine running your fingers through it. I bet you five quid it's soft."

"Why are you betting me this?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "Because you're Rose Tyler and even with a five year age gap you could get him to date you."

"Yeah right, if I did run my fingers though his hair it would be a one time thing."

Rose laughed when Clara stopped and crossed her arms. "Rose, no man can only pull a one time thing with you. Woman at that."

She put her hands out in front of her, "Don't go all gay on me now, Clara." She said sarcastically.

Clara blew her a kiss, "Oh, but I just know you would go gay for me."

Both girls laughed until the bus's horn blew, then ran before being left behind.


	2. Day Two: Day

Rose bounced into the locker room, a grin on her face that shouldn't be there for waking up at four-thirty in the morning.

"Whoa, what's up with you today?" Amy asked, wrapping her red hair into a bandanna.

"The Doctor said he talked to me."

Any grinned, "Ooooo, he talked to you."

"Shuddup, Pond. I think he wants me to ride that new horse, he's been here for three weeks. Right?" Rose asked.

"That horse nearly killed a person getting out of the trailer, he expects a rookie to be able to ride it?"

Rose huffed, "I have been riding since I was three, I know how to handle a horse."

"Oh," Amy winked, "I know."

Rose glared at the girl as she ran out of the locker room. She quickly changed into some barn clothes and pulled her hair into a bun. As soon as she walked out of the locker room Mickey was pulling her elbow.

"The Doctor wants you at stable three now." He said, turning her into the direction of the barn, "Good luck."

He ran off with clipboard in hand to the stands, taking two steps at a time. Rose rolled her eyes, then jogged down the stable three. The Doctor wasn't a hard to miss in a crowed of people. Especially at a racetrack, he towered over a normal sized person, much less a jockey. Rose walked over to his side, not even reaching above his shoulder. 

"This," He said gazing at the horse, "Is Rebel's Little King, you're new partner in crime, best friend, and worst enemy."

Rose looked at the thoroughbred-paint, something new to the racing world. He had Tovero markings, covering his ears, and making it look like his underside and chest had been spattered with paint. One side of his jaw was brown, while the other what white. Something that really stood out as he paced back and forth in the stall was the half bright blue-brown left eye that stood out the dark. Rose inhaled slightly. Watching the horse's muscles move as it paced, his ears jetting back and forth at each noise.

"He's... beautiful." Rose muttered.

The Doctor smiled, "Magnificent. But he's a bloody beast to handle. Won't let anyone move him. Nearly killed a couple people getting to here."

"Ever thought about gelding him?"

He looked down at Rose, "How could we do that to that magical thing."

Little King was at the door, sniffing slightly at the new person in front of is stall. Rose took a hesitant step forward, holding a fist out. After deciding not to bite Rose, she opened the fist and revealed a mint treat. Little King sniffed it before taking it greedily; leaving slobber all over Rose's hand. As he chewed Rose went to pet his jaw and neck. Feeling both muscles move.

The Doctor gaped at her, "Bloody hell."

Rose looked up, "They're like kids, you've gotta bargain with them to get the most out of them."

"I don't think I've seen any racehorse be that gentle."

Rose rubbed Little King's neck, "It's simple. Horses are flight creatures, always on a run. You've got to show them you're not gonna hurt them. It's gonna take time but they'll get there,"

"Yeah. I just hope he'll be able too."

•

Little King dodged out of the way of Rose's figure. The handler who was attempting to keep him still raised a hand to whack the horse's jaw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rose said, gathering the reins in one hand.

He gave her a glare, "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, making the horse head shy." She sighed.

Mickey went to push her up again, this time Little King failed at moving in time, swerving once she got on. Mickey winked at her when she went to say thank you.

"You've got a wife with a kid on the way, I wouldn't be winkin' at me." Rose stated, trying to settle in the saddle.

"Yeah, I guess I should stop flirting."

Rose rolled her eyes and nodded to the handler, who took Rose out to the dirt track. The Doctor was leaning on the fence watching Rose trot by.

"Good luck." He muttered when she was let off the lead.

Rose felt a nervous energy go through her. Something she always felt riding a new horse, but this was different. It was almost satisfying. Little King reared slightly, trying to get her to loosen the reins.

She complied, only an inch or two. He shook his head in anticipation of running. This wasn't a normal racehorse. Rose could already tell. Most horses would be lazy with exercise, only getting excited when they're being ponyed to the gate. This horse though, was tense and she knew he would let off like a spring.

Rose took a deep breath before getting on the rail. Waiting for her whistle, as soon as the high pitched noise reached her ears she spurred Little King into motion. It was like the ground wasn't even there. Even lifted above the saddle she could feel his muscles working. In his neck, back, even in the beat of his hooves. She could feel him pushing himself, something impossibly powerful.

They easily passed the filly beside them. As they ran near the fourth post, he speed up even more. Rose knew at the moment it wasn't the greatest decision but she let him do it. She felt weightless, his running was a drug and she knew that she would get addicted.

They flew past the last post, she heard the whistle again indicating that their lap had finished. Rose pulld back on the reins gently, Little King came to a walk two fur longs later.

Rose shook her head as she turned around and trotted back to the entrace of the track. A pony came and attached her back to a lead. She nodded at the mand and jumped off, walking over to the Doctor.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

She furrowed her brow, "What'd you mean?"

"You can't run that fast! That was just. Just immpossible." He rubbed his face.

"Well obviously it isn't. I wasn't pushing him. He's the one that let me run him."

The Doctor glared at her and muttered something about 'Natural horsemen', "Just, go take care of the horse."

Rose turned around and walked right to stable three, a groom was already there soaking Little King's feet. She waved him off and continued the job; allowing him to graze in the paddock after her chores. Clara came up and stood up on the fence next to her.

"Mickey said you broke sound barrier today."

"It felt amazing." Rose sighed.

Clara smiled, "Yeah."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just Storm. She's having a rough time." Clara muttered.

"It must be hard on both of you." "Yeah."

Rose looked at Clara and smiled, "I think we should go get drinks tonight. I think all of us need it." "Wanna see if we can get Micks to dance again?" Clara asked, eyes sparkling

"You sure we wanna scar that many people?"


	3. Day Two: Night

The girls laughed and started walking to the office in the bleachers. Rose was caught up in talking when she ran into a chest. She immeditaly backed up, hands in front of her, saying I'm sorry. 

"Okay?" The Doctor said.

Rose looked up and blushed, "Okay."

Clara giggled, "C'mon, we need to get Mr. Micks."

"Ricky?" The Doctor asked.

Rose laughed, "His name is Mickey."

"Oh. You two have a good evening." The Doctor waved and walked towards the parking lot.

Clara gave her a look before running up the stairs to the office.

"I'll beat you!" She said.

"You're already half-way up there!" Rose called.

"Exactly."

They both laughed and Rose ran to catch up with her, surprisingly fast. Walking into the office Mickey was talking on the phone and flushed red. Martha's voice was easy to identify on the other side.

"Okay, okay, I understand... I gotta go babe... I love you.. Bye."

He quickly hung up looking at Clara, "I'm praying for you when you and Storm have a child."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we all know that she's going to have a actual kid and pregnancy isn't a very nice thing for the other parent."

Clara blushed, "Oh gosh."

Rose giggled at both of them, "Okay. Mickey do you think you could go for drinks? Or is wifey going to make you rub her feet?"

Mickey made a disgusted face and quickly decided to join them. The pub was only a couple minutes away from the track. They all talked about their days, which were the same as usual except for Rose. When they arrived and were settled in at the bar Clara gave Rose a look and she knew she was in for some questions.

"Okay, so what really was the stunt you pulled today?" She asked, Mickey nodded in agreement.

She shrugged and messed with the straw of her drink, "It just felt natural. A beast like him moving that quickly. It was really amazing."

"You've just met the horse, Rose." Mickey said.

"Yeah, and? You met and married Martha in about six months time." She quickly snapped.

Clara intervened before a fight could start, "I think that someone should pull a one-timer."

"I told you Clara, I'm done with those."

She pouted, "I don't get an exception?"

Rose giggled, "Especially you." 

The bar silenced as someone new walked it. It wasn't unusual for people from the racetrack to come and hang out after a race or work. The bar began to whisper and some people decided to stand up. Rose broke her rule of not looking and found that the Doctor was staring at her. He already looked a bit tipsy, brown eyes shining. 

He walked over a goofy grin on his face, "H-hey Rose."

"Hey." She responded quickly.

He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you earlier. You didn't do anything wrong. Just worried me a bit."

"Yeah, I understand. It's fine."

He beamed at her, "There's a better club down the street you know? Can get y'all in there if you want."

"I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow though."

"Awww, why?"

She laughed nervously, "I've gotta be at work by five tomorrow. But I'm off this weekend, so maybe then."

He smiled sadly, "Okay, but can I make sure you get home safe?"

He looked like a innocent puppy, hair slightly tousled and big brown eyes shining. She laughed and waved goodbye to her friends and told the Doctor to follow her to catch a cab.

"Do you really wanna get me home?" She asked him, she wasn't terribly far from here, but it was still a trek.

"It's fine." He mumbled looking down at her.

"Okay."

They stood in silence until the cab arrived, she told the driver where too and sat back. She was tempted to scoot over for, she was sitting obnoxiously close to the Doctor. So close that she could smell cinnamon and spice mixed with a bit of liquor radiating off him. She smiled up at him.

"Why do you race?" He asked suddenly.

She thought for a moment, "I like the feeling. That powerful rush you get each time you're sitting in the gate. Listening to the people yell and horses rearing. When their all settled your only in there for a split second, but it feels like forever. Then the bell rings and you become weightless; you and the horse both. Then it's back to the power of beating the horse in front of you. A little rush that goes through you each time you pass another jockey." She looked back up at him and smiled, "That's why I do it."


End file.
